


Private Moments

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, I mean I literally wrote this just for the heck of it so ya know lmao, M/M, Making Out, just for fun, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: With Gwaine’s body against his, the mattress to his back, and Gwaine kissing him slowly and deeply, Merlin found himself wondering why they didn’t do this more often.  Why they always waited before taking time to do this.Merlin’s hand began to slide up under Gwaine’s shirt-“Merlin?” Gaius’s voice came through the door.  Merlin and Gwaine both froze, their heads snapping to the door.Oh.  That was why.





	Private Moments

Merlin and Gwaine had quite the reputation among the castle of Camelot for publicly showing their affection for each other. From simple displays to full on elaborate ones (where Gwaine had even _found_ that group of traveling minstrels Merlin had _no idea_ _)_ , it was hard for anyone to _not_ know about the two of them being completely and utterly besotted with the other. They seemed to make it a challenge to see who could come up with the display that would annoy Arthur the most (or, at least that’s how it felt to Arthur, much to Gwen’s amusement).

(She may have also had a hand in the traveling minstrel incident. But that was between just her, Gwaine, and the minstrels.)

But there were other things they did in private with no one else around. Moments meant for just the two of them and the two of them alone that weren’t meant to be shared with anyone else. Quiet mornings, soft touches, gentle words. Simply spending time together, just the two of them.

However, this also occasionally took the form of simply making out like teenagers.

That was what they were doing now. After finding a spare moment where neither of them were needed, they had made their way to Merlin’s room, before promptly falling onto Merlin’s bed with the intention to simply, ahem, _go at it._

And with Gwaine’s body against his, the mattress to his back, and Gwaine kissing him slowly and deeply, Merlin found himself wondering why they didn’t do this more often.  Why they always waited before taking time to do this.

Merlin’s hand began to slide up under Gwaine’s shirt-

“Merlin?” Gaius’s voice came through the door. Merlin and Gwaine both froze, their heads snapping to the door.

Oh. That was why.

“Don’t respond. Maybe he’ll leave,” Gwaine whispered.

“Merlin?” the physician’s voice came again, followed immediately by the sound of his footsteps coming towards the back. “Are you in there?”

“Shoot! Quick, hide!” Merlin exclaimed under his breath, shoving Gwaine off of him and over the side of the bed furthest from the door.

Merlin cringed as Gwaine landed on the floor with a loud thud. A soft “Ow” floated up.

Merlin, panicking, quickly grabbed a book from his side table, and had cracked it open just as Gaius opened the door, Gwaine rolling under the bed just in time.

Merlin looked over the top of the book at his mentor. “Yes, Gaius?”

Gaius looked around the room suspiciously. “Is everything alright? Did you not hear me calling you?”

“What? Sorry. No, everything’s fine, just-” Merlin held up his book for emphasis- “Reading.”

Gaius still looked unconvinced. “What was that thud I heard just now?”

“I… dropped the book,” Merlin said. “On the floor. That was probably it.”

Gaius looked over Merlin with a scrutinizing eye. “Are you out of breath?”

“It’s, uhh… it’s a very exciting book, Gaius.”

Gaius nodded slowly as he hummed, but he still looked suspicious. “Well, I was just going to tell you that I won’t be home in time for supper, so you’re going to have to make your own tonight.”

Merlin nodded. “Sounds good.”

Gaius nodded once, and looked around the room once more, but then shut the door. Merlin held his breath as Gaius walked across the outside room and as he heard the far door open and close a moment later, signaling Gaius’s exit. Merlin slumped down with a relieved breath. “That was _close.”_

Merlin heard Gwaine roll himself out from underneath Merlin’s bed, and his head popped up a moment later. He put his arms on the mattress and rested his head on his hands while giving Merlin a cheeky grin. “Do you usually get so worked up while reading?”

Merlin bonked Gwaine on the head with the book for good measure, and Gwaine feigned pain as he rubbed the new, imaginary lump. But then he laughed. Merlin gave him an exasperated smile and rolled his eyes.

Merlin moved to put the book back on his side table, but before he could fully turn back, he felt Gwaine on his lap once more, Gwaine’s legs straddling Merlin’s hips. Merlin propped himself up on his elbows.

“Now then,” Gwaine said as he flicked his hair from his face. Merlin felt his cheeks warm once more, and he let himself fall back to the bed with a grin. Gwaine mirrored the grin and bent over so his face was a mere tantalizing breath away from Merlin’s, his hands ghosting along Merlin’s sides. “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin was holding the book upside down. He just didn't notice lmao


End file.
